maplestoryseagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Weddings
Description Amoria's wedding system is unique compared to those that are in other versions such as MapleChina. In order to get married, both the bride and groom must undertake a series of quests before they are able to get married. This can be split up into four categories: The engagement ring, making the reservation, getting your parents' blessing (for Cathedral weddings only), and wedding itself. The Engagement Ring The engagement ring quest can only be done by the male. In order to even think about getting married, the first thing you need is to make the engagement ring. When you enter Amoria, you'll notice an NPC named Moony on the platform above as you walk west. Talk to him and select that you want to "Make an engagement ring for your lover." He'll send you off on a quest to obtain four Proof of Loves from four of the six Nanas spread out around the game. There are six Nana NPCs, located in Henesys, Kerning City, Perion, Ellinia, Orbis, and Ludibrium. You only need to obtain a Proof of Love from four of them, and you cannot do the same quest from the same Nana twice. The quests that each Nana will give you tell you to collect a certain number of a certain monster drop. (For example, the Henesys Nana will ask you to collect 50 Orange Mushroom Caps. Once you have collected four Proof of Loves, return to Moony in Amoria, who will agree to make an engagement ring for you if you provide him with the proper materials. The materials needed to make each ring are listed below: * Moonstone: 1 Moon Rock, 1 Diamond, 30,000 Mesos * Star Gem: 1 Star Rock, 1 Diamond, 20,000 Mesos * Golden Hearts: 1 Gold Plate, 1 Diamond, 10,000 Mesos * Silver Swan: 1 Silver Plate, 1 Diamond, 5,000 Mesos Once you have all the materials plus your four Proof of Loves, clear a space in your "use" inventory and return to Moony, who will make you the engagement ring based on the materials you brought him. Once you have an engagement ring, you will be able to propose to any unengaged female in the game. To do so, you must be on the same map as them. Double-click the ring box in your inventory and enter your partner's name. This step will give the person receiving the proposal a dialog asking you to marry them. If she chooses to accept it, the game will tell you "You are now engaged" and an empty ring box will appear in both persons' ETC inventories. (Note: If either person drops the empty ring box, the couple is no longer engaged, and you may make a new ring immidietly) Making the reservation This is the part which you must have NX Cash... and a LOT of it... to do. The first step in making your reservation is buying the wedding ticket for the wedding you would like to have. Wedding tickets are available for two facilities (Cathedral and Chapel) and two different types of weddings. (Regular and Premium) The prices for each of these tickets are listed below: *Wedding Ticket - Chapel (Regular): 20000 NX Cash *Wedding Ticket - Chapel (Premium): 24000 NX Cash *Wedding Ticket - Cathedral (Regular): 25000 NX Cash *Wedding Ticket - Cathedral (Premium): 29000 NX Cash When your wedding ticket has been bought, both you and your fiancé should head to Amoria and create a party of two. Once there, talk to Victoria (for the Cathedral) or Wayne (for the Chapel) to make your reservation. Once you have made your reservation you and your fiancé will receive 15 invitations each. At this time you may now send invitations to the people you would like to attend your wedding. You don't have to use up all of your invites if you don't have that many friends to invite. If you are marrying at the chapel, you can start your wedding right away. However, if you're marrying at the cathedral, the bride must undertake an extra quest. Getting Your Parents' Blessing This quest is to be done by the female when holding a wedding at the cathedral. The female starts this quest by talking to High Priest John, who will tell you he will not give you his permission to hold the wedding until you've gained the blessing from your parents. Go to Henesys Hunting Ground II and climb the distinctly decorated rope there and you'll find yourself at a new map. Talk to Mom and Dad, who will tell the female to get 2 Proof of Loves. These are obtained in the same manner as when getting the engagement ring made. Once two Proof of Loves have been obtained, return to Mom and Dad to recieve their blessing, and then talk to High Priest John again to receive the Officiater's Permission to start the wedding. The Wedding Now that you've got a reservation and, if you're marrying at the cathedral, gotten permission to hold it, you may now start your wedding at any time. To do so, once again form a party of two with just you and your fiancé. Talk to Assistant Nicole (for the Cathedral) or Assistant Bonnie (for the chapel) and say that you're ready to start the wedding, and you will be taken directly to the altar. (At this point, it will be announced across the server that your wedding is about to start. People that are invited to your wedding that are in Amoria can now click on the proper assistant for your wedding to go to the altar. Those that are elsewhere can change to your channel and double-click their invitation to be sent to Amoria as well.) There is a time limit to the wedding ceremony (18 minutes for the cathedral and 9 for the chapel) displayed at the top of the screen. If the wedding is not started within 10 minutes at the cathedral or 5 minutes at the chapel, the ceremony will start automatically. If you want to start before this time, you can click on Assistant Nancy (in the cathedral) or Assistant Jackie (in the chapel) to start the ceremony. In the cathedral, guests will be asked via dialog if they would like to bless the couple. The bride and groom each receive EXP for each guest that says "yes". When the wedding is complete, the newlywed couple can either wait until time expires or click on Assistant Bonnie (in the cathedral) or Assistant Jackie (in the chapel) to proceed to the Cherished Visage Photos. The Cherished Visage is much like a "reception" for MapleStory marriages. When guests first arrive on the map, they are given 60 seconds to set up for a photo. When the timer hits zero, the server will take a snapshot that is made available on the Official Website for a couple of days afterwards. (Screenshots are made available under the Community -> Wedding section of the website.) After that, the couple and guests are given 5 minutes just to chill out. In a premium wedding, once time expires, (Time cannot be skipped after the photo shoot) the wedding party portion of the wedding begins. This map is littered with cake and candle monsters that many veteran Maplers will recognize from the Anniversary event in May. The goal for each person is to find three keys and take them to Robin the Huntress who in turn will take you to The Wedding Pinata. Break open a treasure chest here to obtain an orb, which can be given to Pila Present upon going back to Amoria in order to receive a prize. Once the newlywed couples leave the Cherished Visage, regardless of whether or not you have a premium wedding, the bride and groom will receive the wedding rings that were made back in the first step. For this reason, if the bride or groom gets disconnected in any way during a premium wedding party, they will not be able to restart the wedding because they are officially married. When the wedding is finished, both newlyweds will receive an alert saying, "You are now married!" If this was a cathedral wedding, they will then receive the EXP. earned from blessings at this time as well. Marriage Benefits Unlike the Crush Ring, Wedding Rings are permanent pieces of equipment that will never expire, unless the marriage is annuled. Each ring has set stats and upgrade slots to them, ranging from between +10-30 Magic Defense and +1-3 Upgrade slots, depending on the ring. As with the Crush Ring, each wedding ring has its own unique effect that shows when the couple is close together. In addition, Nexon America and Wizet have already made an Amoria Challenge Party Quest for spouse only your husband or wife does not have to be there but you do need to be married. There is currently no Amorian Jump quest. Divorce Just like in real life, a marriage can be ended in MapleStory. It is sad when it doesn't work out but it happens sometimes. In order to annual your marriage, talk to Moony in Amoria and say you'd like to do so. * It costs 500,000 Mesos. * After a divorce you have to wait a week to remarry.